Forum:Dirk and Roxy have been in the future?
OK after all the confusion that was "S Jane: Enter." we have no idea what exactly is happening (and I think the next page or two is going to say "End of Act 6 Act 2" so I'm not expecting an explanation soon, unless I'm wrong) but one popular theory going around is that Dirk and Roxy were in the future all along. Apparently this theory has actually been around awhile but I had never heard of it until people started talking about it en mass as a possible explanation for whatever we saw. Anyhow the more I think about it the more it makes sense: Simply put Dirk and Roxy know way too much about the Condesce, now maybe if they were Prospit dreamers you could always say Skaia's clouds, but they are of course Derse dreamers. In what little of the future we saw the Condesce is appears to be ruling openly and without any smoke screen. If this is the case and Dirk and Roxy do live in this future then them knowing all this information is simple, they live in a world where everyone knows it. Likewise we have quotes like " ". While at first glance it could imply some sort of knowledge of her rule over Alternia, it could easily be referring to her rule over future Earth and her genocide of the human race. And quotes like : And then there is : These certainly take on new meaning when considered in the context of this theory. Also we have the deaths of Dirk's Bro and Roxy's Mom, Jane is aware of who they are and doesn't believe them to be dead, either there is a massive conspiracy to hide their deaths or they are really alive in Jane's time. Also Nanna and Grandpa arrived on pre-scratch Earth long before Dave's Bro and Rose's Mom arrived on pre-scratch Earth, if Dirk and Roxy are in the future it would be mirroring prior events. Anyhow I bet that re-reading all the pesterlogs of Dirk and Roxy would probably be highly insightful right now. The Light6 15:39, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Once again, it seems the readers underestimated the amount of time dickery involved in this story. We merely assumed that everyone was in the same time, mostly due to lack of any reason to believe otherwise. I am sure that the pesterlogs will reveal clever hints to the fact that only Jade is in the past. ClericofMadness 18:36, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Whatever it is, there's obviously a whole ton of This. Boot to da head yo 21:00, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Jake too must be in the past, as we see his island full of lush flora and fauna followed up by a shot of the island submerged and wrapped in some very large tentacles. Though the fact that the island was home to various Lusus in the first place confuses when, where, and why the Lusus appear (unless they only appear in post-scratch universes). The whole future/past divide is REALLY subtle going through the act though, once again Hussie is the master of mind-fuck in the face of obvious clues. 20:58, March 8, 2012 (UTC) But what if the tentacles are a lusus????? Boot to da head yo 21:00, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Anyone else notice how this could explane why Nanna and Grandpa are older than Mom and Bro? - 98.183.137.190 What? That doesn't make any sense. We also know that Post-Scratch Jade and John landed much earlier than Rose and Dave, even though Pre-Scratch they all landed within less than a year of each other. Also, sign your posts, boldy font. Anyway, does anyone else think now that UU and uu are probably on Future Post-Scratch Earth? Maybe the Batterwitch is setting things up so that their session will be the one that actually creates a new universe from that one, suitable for her to expand her empire into. Nonsensicles 05:06, March 9, 2012 (UTC) It doesn't explain why Nanna and Grandpa are older, they are older because they arrived earlier. Likewise post-scratch they also arrived earlier, mirroring their pre-scratch arrive as I mentioned in my original comment. The Light6 05:26, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Except Jane and Jake didn't arrive early. Roxy and Dirk may have arrived late, but there may be some other time shenanigans apart from the meteors that explain why they're in the future, for all we know. Point there is, Jane and (so far as we can tell) Jake arrived within that same timeframe as the Pre-Scratch kids. That's why they're 15 at a date around 2 years later than when the Pre-Scratch kids were 13. And we can't tie any significance to the different times the Post-Scratch kids appear to have arrived relative to when their Pre-Scratch selves did because there's no link between the arrival date of the Pre-Scratch kids and their Post-Scratch versions. Nonsensicles 06:01, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :Minor correction, I didn't say Jane and Jake arrived "early" I said they arrived "earlier". Also on disregarding the link between the arrivals of post-scratch kids and their pre-scratch selves because there is no link between the arrival times of the pre-scratch kids and their post-scratch misses a point. The pre-scratch kids all arrived at the same time, if the post-scratch kids arrived years apart that would mean their guardians arrival times would also be altered to match theirs. I am not sure how to explain it, so I'll do it with what I do best: tables. : :It is confusing and I don't understand myself and I still can't fully explain even with the table. Also hey End of Act 6 Act 2, was expecting that. Also a previous though I keep failing to mention (because I ramble probably) but if Dirk was always in the flooded future earth that would explain the seagulls around him instead of crows. The Light6 06:59, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :My bad, didn't express myself properly. I didn't mean to imply that you were saying that they arrived early, just that it's not a good idea to think of them as arriving early at all. They're the ones that clearly arrived when they were supposed to. I also didn't mean to indicate that there can't be a connection with their arrival timetables, just that there's good evidence that it's not connected and there's something else going on. Besides, I can't imagine any reason for it being connected other than Just Because, and Hussie is usually better than that, especially when it's one-sided. :Anyway Dirk and Roxy made it clear that they never met their guardians (that they remember). Dave and Rose had enough time to grow up and be successful Post-Scratch before the events of 11/11/11 since Jane knows all about them. That means they had to arrive at least as far back as around the time Mom and Bro Pre-Scratch did. On the other hand, they really should be much younger than Poppop and Grandma. Can you imagine, for example, a hundred year-old guy making SBAHJ, hanging out with Stiller and Wilson, and fighting the Batterwitch? Or a hundred year-old lady who publishes (what amounts to) her universe's equivalent of Harry Potter in her final years? All technically possible, but stretching credibility. :My best guess adding all this up is Post-Dave and Post-Rose were friends, and Dave pulled time shenanigans to send Dirk and Roxy into the future right after they found them because Rose foresaw that as the best path to victory. Nonsensicles 07:45, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Just dropping by to tell you guys that Andrew confirmed the future thing as suspected. Check his tumblr. About the reason for them being in the future: I was under the impression that the scratch merely switched the meteors/gates and thus the arrival times around, that's why I'm leaning more towards something else being involved (like for example dave and rose as nonsensicles said). But there's nothing saying that the scratch didn't completely change their arrival times, and that they arrived in the future all along. My guess is that they were raised by rose and dave for a while and then sent into the future. I mean, they wouldn't send them into the future as babies, they'd starve or something.bitterLime 08:54, March 9, 2012 (UTC) : Oh, thought about that. Dave might have built or acquired a robot to look after Dirk, which led to Dirk learning robotics as he grew up. For Roxy, well, there's her Appearifier to keep her fed, but I'm having trouble thinking of who could look after her while she's tiny. ...Gcat? Jade was raised by Becquerel from a very young age and Roxy is the one with the cat obsession. Although, I suppose they could have each been raised by future versions of their guardians for the first few years, until the Batterwitch finally got them. 11:13, March 9, 2012 (UTC)